If They Had Lived
by ragsweas
Summary: What if Potter's survived? Series of drabbles based on headcanons found on tumblr and pinterest. Read and give it a try?


**So, I was missing James and Lily Potter, so here is a series of Drabble. Tell me what you think! This is just year one and two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. The rights are owned by JK the writer and WB Studios.**

* * *

"MY BOY!" the voice of James Potter echoed through the small quaint village of Godric's Hollow. People stopped and looked around, only to find an empty plot. Wizards, however, saw the well-kept house of the Potters, the Potters-who-lived.

Lily Potter, the matriarch of the house, sighed and handed James another tissue. James wailed again and the cat they owned hid deeper in the hole.

Finally, Lily got up and went to her room, taking the mirror James and Sirius had and literally shouted, "SIRIUS!"

A flushed face appeared not too later. The handsome man with brown curls and grey eyes smirked. "hey lily-flower, what's up?"

"Your wife won't stop crying." She said dryly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius, looking around. "Remus is right here!"

"For the last time Sirius, I am not your housekeeper or your bloody wife!" A voice boomed from somewhere in the background. Meanwhile, James' wails only increased. "I am only living here because I don't have a place yet!"

"We have been through that Remus!" snapped Lily. "And no, Remus is your husband Sirius. I am talking about your wife, JAMES BLOODY POTTER!"

"He has still not stopped crying!" laughed Sirius. "We put Prongslet on the train three days ago!"

"I am going to be sick." Said Lily. "If you don't come here right this instant, I will be serving time in Azkaban for a murder."

"Calm down Lils!" exclaimed Sirius. "I am on my way. Come on Remus, time to meet our mother hen!"

* * *

"Harry IS THE BLOODY YOUNGEST SEEKER IN THE CENTURY! YOUNGEST IN THE CENTURY LILY!"

Lily groaned as James danced around with Sirius. As much as she liked Harry's pranking, the madness over Quidditch seemed stupid to her.

"OUR BOY, PRONGS!" cried Sirius. "HOW MUCH HE HAS GROWN!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He turned to Lily and asked, "Want to go out? These idiots won't even notice."

"Yes please!"

Saying so, Lily took her coat and the two people left, leaving James and Sirius dancing in the living room.

* * *

"MY BABY!"

Harry shifted and groaned. Of course, it would be his father. He looked around for help, but found his mother, godfather and Uncle smirking. So yeah, no help whatsoever.

"What were you thinking?" James screamed as he let go of Harry. "Taking down a three-headed monster? Going through traps set by teachers?"

"In my defense, they were pretty lame!"

Sirius burst out laughing and Lily's lips twitched. Oh, wasn't it a wonder that it was she now who supported Harry in breaking rules?

"You are grounded." Declared James.

"But DAAAAD!"

"I am not hearing a word!" said James and walked out of the infirmary. Harry looked pleadingly at his mother who smiled. "It will last a day Harry."

"So, tell me all about it!" Remus said, rubbing his hands together. Soon, harry was re-telling the tale of the Sorcerer's Stone to an amused Sirius, an interested Remus and a laughing Lily.

* * *

"They are going to end up together." Lily said, "I am telling you James!"

"Five galleons says they won't!" James retorted.

Lily shook James hand and said, "Deal!"

The Potters then turned to look at bickering Ron and Hermione.

"Can we adopt her?" Lily suddenly asked, looking at Hermione.

"She has her own parents Lils!" laughed James, but then he saw the love in Lily eyes. "But we can always make her the honorary Potter."

"Oh James!"

* * *

"Harry DID WHAT?"

Lily, as angry as she was, had to control her laugh as she watched James fall down is chair. "Flying a bloody car to Hogwarts? This calls for a HOWLER!"

* * *

"I AM NOT EVEN ANGRY! I AM SO BLOODY PROUD OF YOU HARRY!" the voice of Sirius Black boomed through Hogwarts Great Hall.

"Sirius, no!" Remus' voice followed.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" James Potter's voice boomed through the hall. Snape merely scowled. "NOW IS THE TIME TO USE YOUR POWER AS THE TEACHER! GIVE HIMDETENTIONS! TAKE AWAY POINTS FROM HIM! Or don't. We want Gryffindor to win after all."

"Oh no need Sev!" Lily Potter's voice said. "Well done Harry! I am sure Dumbledore would have already gotten you out of all the troubles. To please McGonagall, you need to do the secret ting."

McGonagall huffed in annoyance.

"NO MINERVA!" said James Potter. "USE ALL THE DETENTIONS WITH HIM AND –MMPH!"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU HARRY!" Sirius Black said. "WE HAVE BROUGHT YOU UP RIGHT!"

"All right honey, things are getting worse with your father and uncles. Stay good and don't fly anymore cars!"

"Take care Harry!" Remus' voice took over. "As much as I love you this was bad. You should have taken Sirius' motorbike."

"I KNEW YOU WERE WITH ME Remus!" Sirius laughed and James groaned.

The Howler tore itself down. Everybody turned to look were Harry was sitting. He was now under the table, blushing and hiding his face.

* * *

Harry wanted to disappear. Somewhere. Anywhere.

Sirius cleared his throat and Harry looked up to hi guardians.

"Do you mind us telling why we didn't know you spoke to _snakes_?"

James' tone made Harry twitch.

"You guys said talking to snakes was a dark trait." Harry muttered. "I was afraid."

"HARRY!" exclaimed Sirius, wrapping an arm around Harry, "We would never hate you! It is just, Parsletongue is considered dark."

"We would never judge you honey!" said Lily. "But we need to know things about you."

Harry nodded grudgingly.

As silence descended on the small family, Sirius grinned and said, "So when are we pranking those Slytherins?"

* * *

"What is it with you and trouble?" demanded Lily, looking at her bruised son. Technically, she was the cool mom and supposed to love and support him, but Harry's hero complex was giving her a headache.

"I don't go looking for trouble!" Harry exclaimed, "Trouble usually finds me!"

But he was under four angry glares, so he didn't protest anymore.

"You're grounded!" Four voices said together, and Harry fell silent.


End file.
